


"Depression Looks Good on Her"

by Freya1970



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Ella Ships Deckerstar, F/M, Gen, Hot Tub High School Reunion, Innuendo, Lucifer Returns From Hell, Well dressed Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: "Who broke the Detective?" At least that what Lucifer asked Ella the next time he sees her.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	"Depression Looks Good on Her"

Ella Lopez knew there was something off about her friend Chloe Decker. The first few weeks without their friend Lucifer, Chloe had arrived at work dressed for depression. She had been truly worried for her friend, especially when shaded eyewear became the new norm. 

Then about three weeks post-Lucifer, it was as if a rubber band had snapped, and Chloe had been thrown to the other side of the spectrum of fashion dress sense. 

_“I just got done with an audition.”_ Her friend explained. _“They want me to star in Hot Tub High School Reunion.”_

 _“Really?”_ Ella had cautiously been happy for her friend. _“Sounds like.”_ Ella waited for her friend to finish her suspended sentence for her. She had seen the movie once in the presence of Lucifer. That was an experience she wishes that even she could forget. The man was drooling like an idiot every time Chloe showed up in a scene. But the actual hot tub scene—damn the man had it bad. He had excused himself and left her sitting there alone, baffled at why he had left her apartment in such a rush. She had reasoned that something had come up at his club. Lucifer had called her later, apologizing for his swift departure, and promised to make it up to her. And he did. He had bought her a bottle of expensive wine. Well, expensive for her but probably not for him.

_“A bad idea? Probably is.”_

_“Oh no, girl. You have to do it! It will be fun, and besides, you’re probably in better shape now than you were then.”_

_“Oh God. Don’t tell me you seen it.”_

_“’ Fraid so, it was on Lucifer’s required viewing list.”_

_“What the hell?! You watched that damn movie with him?”_

_“Yeah, though, to be honest, he didn’t get past the hot tub scene. He had to leave and do something. Something popped up that he had to go take care of at his club, I think.”_

In all her time with the LAPD, she had never seen Decker turn that shade of red before. The older woman’s eyes had nearly popped out of her skull. _“Okay, Ella, tell me more about what you found for me on the case.”_

She could have sworn she heard Decker say, _“No way in hell I’m doing that damn movie now,”_ under her breath.

Which was a weird thing to say, considering not two hours later Chloe told her she had signed the contract to film the movie.

And now that she thought about it, that was about the time Decker’s wardrobe had transformed from sensible to well something just this side of glamorous.

 _“What the hell is going on with Chloe?”_ Dan had asked her. Chloe’s ex was having trouble controlling his breathing while broaching the subject.

Ella told him about the movie, and then he made a beeline out the door without another word. She was probably going to tell Decker what a horrible idea it was to be in a movie like that considering they had a kid. But he was headed towards the restrooms, not towards Chloe’s desk.

Some weird shit was going down at the LAPD.

Three months post-Lucifer, Chloe never showed up at a crime scene without some elegant pantsuit on, and her ever-evolving hairstyle had settled on something that in the sensible but sensual category. Her makeup had evolved with her style. The girl was trying to impress someone.

_“Oh no, nothing like that. I just feel, without Lucifer around, I don’t have to, you know to dress down anymore.”_

Right. Ella knew that ploy.

_“You know that man wouldn’t care if you wore a garbage bag to work. He’d still…well, you know, be Lucifer.”_

Chloe frowned deeply at that revelation. But the girl kept coming to work looking as if…

_“She’s bucking for a promotion.”_

Was the leading theory going around the office about her new style?

_“Maybe she’s dating now that Lucifer isn’t you know guarding hanging around the precinct. So, Lopez, do you think she’d you know go on a date with, you know, someone like me?”_

The man who asked her wasn’t built enough to take on an overly protective Lucifer. I mean, who was? Jay had told her about his run-in with Lucifer after Jay was cleared of suspicion of murder.

_“I don’t know how you did it, Ella, but Lucifer seems to be very protective of you. Glad to know that you have such a good friend covering your back.”_

But that was what Lucifer had been all about, right? Even when he said he was going to quit working with the LAPD, the man had been more than generous to all of them. Lucifer had called her after the bomb scare and asked her if she needed anything in return for disarming the bomb and saving Lux.

_“Stop treating Chloe like shit, man. She genuinely cares for you. Don’t you know how damn lucky you are to have a partner like her? I mean some partners on the force don’t give a damn about one another, never getting beyond last names in twenty years. I mean, come on, you’re crazy if you abandon the one person who jumped on you in when that crazy lady pressed the button on the detonator. Well, you probably don’t remember that part because you know you nearly bled out.”_

That was the only time Lucifer had ever hung up on her. The Ternin case had messed with his head, something awful. Poor guy. It wasn’t long after that Lucifer completely fell off the radar.

She’d even called Candy in Vegas and asked if she had seen him.

_“No, but I’ll keep my eye out for him and send him packing back to LA if I do.”_

Candy was probably the most awesome ex-wife to have ever lived. She cared about Lucifer but only as a good friend, not the jealous murderous type. No, had Decker and Lucifer hooked up that, Chloe would have been that sort. The woman carried a freak’n gun and could take down a full-grown man twice her size. Like that Ponyboy dude, she brought in by herself.

 _“Where’s Lucifer and Eve?”_ She had asked after Chloe handed him off to a uni for processing.

_“They are back at the beach. Making out, in front of everyone. Let’s concentrate on the case.”_

Oh wow, the bottled-up fury behind Chloe’s green eyes at that point. Ella made another mental note not to get in the way of her and Lucifer. That was when she started making calls to her ‘friends’ to arrange a wake-up call for Eve, and possibly even Lucifer.

But that’s when the weird shit started hitting the fan, and she forgot about having Eve’s legs broken in many places.

And now Chloe was thriving, but even Ella could tell that Chloe missed Lucifer, even after the six months of being gone. They had a girl’s night this past Friday at Lux celebrate the fact Chloe had finished filming her part in the movie. What a great time they had!

That’s when Lucifer had barged into the lab. “Hey, buddy! You’re back! I missed you!”

She hugged him, and while he still squirmed when she hugged him, he even accepted it.

“Miss Lopez,” Lucifer said to her pushing her out of the hug. Lucifer looked desperate and unsettled. “Be honest with me, who broke the Detective?”

Ella grinned. Oh ho! Judging from the look on his face, he was baffled in his partner’s change in appearance. “Must be something to do with that new movie she made.”

“What new movie?!” The man’s eyes grew to twice their size, and there was that grin. ‘ _Oh yeah, sending Lucifer your way, girlfriend.’_

“Hot Tub High School Reunion. Comes out in 90 days. You have to admit that depression looks good on her.”

Well, she’d never seen that reaction from him. “Tell the Detective I have some business to take care of today. I’m probably going to be unavailable for the rest of it.”

“Sure thing, bud.”

Before he left, she could have sworn he said, “Got to buy a movie studio and distribution rights; everything to prevent that damn movie from making it to theaters.”

“You go, Decker.” Things were getting back to normal, alright. Well, not normal, normal. A new _hot_ normal. No matter how crazy her friend Lucifer was, he was in for one hell of a ride.


End file.
